


Tablier

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Aprons, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Et une des raisons parce que, plus qu’aimer, il aurait dit qu’il adorait la cohabitation, était que souvent il lui arrivait assister à certaines scènes parmi les plus amusants de sa vie.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	Tablier

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Tablier**

Chinen avait toujours aimé vivre avec Yuya.

Le plus vieux et lui se pouvaient tailler ses espaces, passer ensemble le temps d’une manière qu’aucun des deux se sentit étouffé par l’autre, et Yuri aurait toujours aimé ça.

Et une des raisons parce que, plus qu’aimer, il aurait dit qu’il _adorait_ la cohabitation, était que souvent il lui arrivait assister à certaines scènes parmi les plus amusants de sa vie.

Quand cette nuit il avait rentré à la maison, il se sentit spécialement fatigué.

Le tournage pour le School Kakumei s’avait prolongé plus longtemps que prévu, et tout le temps il avait désiré de pouvoir rentrer à la maison dès que possible.

Quand il avait entré dans la cuisine, toutefois, toute la fatigue avait disparu.

Yuya était debout devant l’étagère, occupé à tailler du légume.

Vêtu d’un tablier.

Et en soi il n’aurait pas été bizarre, le plus vieux portait toujours des tabliers quand il cuisinait.

Mais, si la fatigue ne lui avait pas donné des hallucinations, ce que Chinen voyait n’était pas un tablier d’homme.

À moins qu’il avait raté le passage quand dentelles et lacets avaient devenu une prérogative masculine.

« Salut, Yuuyan. » il lui dit, avec un sourire, en s’approchant de l’homme.

Takaki leva les yeux et il lui sourit, pas du tout gêné pour la situation.

« Salut, Yuri ! Comment était le tournage ? Dans un moment le dîner sera prêt, donne-moi quelques minutes. » il répondit rapidement, en se penchant pour lui embrasser les lèvres.

Chinen hocha la tête, sans arrêter de le fixer.

« Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire, Yuuyan ? » il lui demanda, sournois, alors qu’il essayait de ne rire pas.

Yuya suivait son regard jusqu’à le tablier, et ensuite il sourit.

« Oh, ça ! Les autres tabliers étaient tous à nettoyer, et j’ai trouvé ce parmi les chose que m’a donné ma mère quand j’ai déménagé. Je croie qu’elle l’ait mis par erreur. » il répondit, avec nonchalance, comme si était la chose plus normale du monde.

Chinen se mordit une lèvre, en inclinant la tête et en restant encore quelques seconds à regarder son copain.

En fin il soupirait, en secouant la tête et en sortant de la pièce.

Il adorait vivre avec Yuya, parce que souvent arrivait ce genre de situation, qu’il trouvait absolument hilarant.

Et il adorait que ces situations semblaient la chose plus naturelle du monde.

C’était bien que, depuis des années qu’ils se connaissaient, il était encore capable de l’étonner.

Il adorait Yuya, un point c’était tout.


End file.
